Traditional MWD systems (as shown in FIG. 1) are configured to capture measurements of a wellbore inclination from vertical, and also magnetic heading (i.e., measures the trajectory of the wellbore as it is drilled). The Traditional MWD systems include a variety of disparate components across multiple barrels of a drill string, for example, a transmitter 102; a gamma ray sensor 104; sub-system 110 including: strongback 112 (microprocessor unit (MPU) 116, triple power supply (TPS) 114), orientation module 118; and batteries 106 and 108 (e.g., lithium-ion batteries). The above-mentioned components are generally coupled together by at least four connections (i.e., four connections between each component). The sub-system 110 is approximate 60 inches in length. The orientation module 118 can include three accelerometers (e.g., commercial grade sensors), three magnetometers (e.g., fluxgate sensors), and a temperature sensor. The orientation module 118 and the included sensors require power from the TPS (i.e., +5V, +13V, and −13V).
Traditional MWD systems are susceptible to a high degree of failure. The sensors in the orientation module 118 can be easily damaged (or require frequent recalibration) through vibrations during the drilling process. Traditional MWD system generally cannot be used in air or hammer drilling operations. The at least four connections coupling the components also provides multiple points of failure. Traditional MWD systems also consume a large amount of power and require a TPS and at least two batteries for a practical amount of operational time.
Traditional MWD systems are also well suited for common applications in oil and gas exploration and drilling, but are not customizable and programmable by the end-user for fulfilling specific and/or necessary functions. Manufacturers can implement features and changes, but generally only do so when the market demands the features and/or changes. These implemented features and changes are then generally available to all customers, not just the end-user requesting the implementations for fulfilling the specific and/or necessary functions. This general availability to all customers can eliminate the requesting end-user's competitive advantage with regards to the requested specific and/or necessary functions.